Sonic & Gumball: A Nightmare on Elmore Street
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: When Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin go out trick-or-treating, they think everything will be fine. Little do they know that a mass murderer is out to kill them! Can our heroes survive? A Halloween fanfic! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.


Sonic & Gumball: A Nightmare on Elmore Street.

**Happy Halloween, readers, & welcome to my twenty-fourth fanfic! And considering it's that time of the year, I thought I'd publish a short Halloween one-shot just in time for the occasion! Set, once again, in my Sonic & Gumball fanfic series, I give you Sonic & Gumball: A Nightmare on Elmore Street!**

One day, on the night of October 31st, in a little place called Elmore, four children were getting ready to go out for trick-or-treating. One was Sonic, a 12 year old blue hedgehog who usually wears white gloves & red sneakers; another was Tails, a 5 year old yellow fox with two tails & also usually wears white gloves & red sneakers; another was Gumball, a 9 year old light blue cat who usually wears a tan sweater & black pants; & the other one was Darwin, a 7 year old fish that can breathe out of water & has legs (which he usually puts green shoes on). This year, Sonic s dressed as a werewolf, Gumball is dressed as a skeleton, & Tails is dressed as a scientist with a white lab coat.

"Man, I love Halloween!" Gumball shouted in excitement.

"I know!" Sonic responded. "All the traveling & candy &, of course, the scares!"

"Yeah! All the good stuff!" Tails responded.

Darwin, however, was all white. "I-I'm scared of Halloween!" he said.

"Oh, relax buddy, it'll be fun!" Sonic said to Darwin. "Besides, you need to get you're costume on!"

"I don't know; with the way he looks, he sure looks like a ghost," Gumball responded.

"No no, I-I'll get my costume on!" Darwin shouted. He hurried towards his room & put on a white blanket sheet to resemble a ghost. "N-now I'm ready; just please keep me safe!"

"Okay, okay, don't worry; everything will be fine," Sonic said, holding Darwin.

The four boys headed outside of Gumball & Darwin's house, & Gumball & Darwin's mom, Nicole (a light blue cat just like Gumball), told them, "Alright boys, just make sure you're all safe!"

"We will!" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin replied, heading to all the houses they could.

"Well, I just hope nothing bad happens to either one of them… anyway, I might as well just relax here & see what's on the news," she said, lying on the living room couch & turning on the TV.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin were outside getting candy. "I'm still scared," Darwin said.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen," Tails said.

"Nothing bad? But I hear that every Halloween, there is a mass murderer named Fred Voors, who wears a brown hat, a hockey mask, a red-and-black striped shirt, a brown jacket, & brown gloves with long blades on them like Wolverine, that comes out & kills innocent people outside! It is also said that he does this every Halloween!" Darwin responded.

"Darwin, you've been watching way too much A Friday the 13th Nightmare on Halloween," Sonic responded. "I mean, what chance _is_ there that there actually _will_ be a mass murderer that wears that type of clothing & goes around killing people?"

Meanwhile, at Nicole's house, Nicole heard something on the TV, which was set to EBC News. "In today's news, Halloween is back again! All the scares, all the trick-or-treaters going out getting candy; all the fun stuff! Now, in other news, there was a mass killing at the Elmore Bank. A man named Fred Voors, who was wearing a brown hat, a hockey mask, a red-and-black striped shirt, a brown jacket, & brown long-bladed gloves, had broken into the bank…"

As Nicole heard those words, she was in total shock, & was worried for the kids. "Oh my… What do I…!? I have to save them!" She picked up her two swords, which were under the middle couch cousin, & headed outside.

Meanwhile, the four kids got a lot of candy. "Wow, look at all the candy we got!" Sonic shouted, excited.

"That is a lot!" Darwin replied. "It's just a shame that one of the things that I got was a rock…"

"Yeah, I mean, why did that old man give you a rock!?" Gumball responded. "Such a huge jerk!"

As the kids were talking to one another, someone was hiding in a nearby bush. "Yes," he said silently. "Those fools, not even realizing what's coming to them! I might as well just give them the inevitable!" He moved slowly, silently rustling the bush.

Darwin, however, was able to hear it. "What was that!?" he shouted, scared.

Everyone looked around to see what happened. "What? What are you talking about?" Sonic, Gumball, & Tails asked.

Suddenly, Fred Voors jumped right in front of the kids, causing them to scream loudly & back away. "Well well, what have we here?" he said.

"I was right! It is Fred Voors!" Darwin shouted in fear.

"I thought he was a fictional character from A Friday the 13th Nightmare on Halloween series!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, I guess it turns out I am real," Fred replied. "Now, prepare to die!" He was about to cut the kids into pieces, but they all moved away. As they ran away from him, he chased them shouting, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Gumball had tripped onto the ground. "Gumball! No!" Sonic, Tails, & Darwin shouted. "Quick! Get away!"

As Fred got close, he was about to cut Gumball open. Gumball, however, rolled to the left, quickly got up, & ran back to Sonic, Tails, & Darwin.

"There is no way you can escape!" Fred shouted as he continued to chase the kids.

"Quick! Into this house!" Sonic shouted. He & the rest of the kids got inside the house, closed the door, & then locked it.

Fred got to the door & tried to open it. He knocked on the door, & then repeatedly tapped his blades on it. "Come play with me little kids! Come play with me!" he said in a threatening tone of voice.

The four kids were crying as they heard his voice. Fred said, once again, "Come play with me, little kids! Come play with me!"

"Come play with this, asshole!" Nicole shouted, about to cut Fred with her swords until he blocked with his long-bladed gloves.

"Well, if a blade fight is good enough for swords, it's good enough for my gloves!" Fred said. He & Nicole continuously attacked each other with their blades.

"You're not going to kill my boys!" Nicole shouted to Fred.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Fred replied, continuing to fight Nicole.

After thirty seconds of their fight, Fred managed to swipe Nicole's swords out of her hands. "Oh no! My swords!" she shouted.

"Well, now is the time you die!" Fred shouted as he was about to kill Nicole. Suddenly, an arrow shot right through his chest. "Ugh… what… just…?" he said until another arrow shot right through the back of his head. He died, fell to the floor, & was bleeding all over.

"What was that!?" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, Darwin, & Nicole all asked, looking around.

"Over here!" someone at the left of their house shouted.

Nicole & the kids see Penny, a peanut with antlers, dressed as a fairy with a bow and arrow. "Penny!" they all shouted. They all ran to her & group-hugged her.

"Whoa, easy guys!" Penny said, about to fall.

"Sorry about that," the others said. "But you saved our lives! Thank you so much!"

"You're all welcome!" Penny replied.

"Wow, Penny, that was, uh… so brave of you to… uh… you know… save our lives from Fred Voors," Gumball said nervously.

"I know, Gumball," Penny said. As she gave Gumball a kiss on the cheek, Gumball's face got red. "Gumball, you're face is red! Are you alright!?" she asked, worried.

"Oh, uh, yeah, uh… I just…" Gumball said, interrupted by Sonic.

"Oh, so you have a crush on her, don't you, Gumball?" Sonic asked mockingly.

"No, uh, I mean, yes, uh, I mean…" Gumball replied, embarrassed. He sighed & then he said, "Yes, I have a crush on her, Sonic." Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, let's all just go back into the house & enjoy our candy, what do you say?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, Darwin, & Penny shouted in excitement. They all got into the house & enjoyed their Halloween candy.

**And that's the Halloween fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! As for other fanfics, I'll be updating Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys, Sonic & Gumball: Back In Time, & a few other fanfics as soon as possible, & I'll even publish a Christmas fanfic in December! Until then, if you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out wishing you Happy Halloween!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
